The long journey of 7
by roxasluver666
Summary: When there world disappers Bryan Maureen meg and sarah end up in travers town. Then they meet Sora donald and goofy and travle to diffrent worlds.This is there journey R&R please!Chapter 7 the end, updated!Or is it the end?
1. Chapter 1

1 It was a cold dark night. Four kids were walking home from a friends house. There were three girls. The tall girls name was Maureen and the short one was Sarah. The other girl was as tall as Maureen and had white hair. Her name was Meg. The boys name was Bryan.

They were at a friends party and now they were walking home. "I hate that kid." Maureen mumbled. "What else is new.."Sarah replied. Bryan was just listen to his ipod when he saw something. "Hey guys! Whats that!." he yelled. They all looked over and saw something moving. Before they could see what it was it started to rain. "Oh great! Every back to bryans house!" Meg Yelled. They all ran for Bryans house. When they got there they called there parents and told them they had to stay at bryans house for the night. It was around mid-night when Bryan saw something out side. "Hey Meg! Look!" Meg ran in. "What?"when she looked out side she screamed . Maureen and Sarah ran in and screamed. "Giant heartless! " They all screamed. Suddenly all of Bryans windows shattered and all of the doors broke. They all feel to there knees and covered there heads. "Were all gonna die!" Maureen yelled. Suddenly the wall were the window was broke. They all started to scream. When the wing started to pick up they all saw a portal open. As the wind pick up the closer they got to it until Sarah was pulled in, then Maureen , then meg. Bryan tried to hold on as long as he could but then he accidently let go. "No!" He yelled. When they all woke up they were in an alleyway. "Uh..were are we?" Sarah said.They all looked around, then they looked at them selves and gasped. " we look like were in a video game!" Meg yelled. They all looked around they alleyway until Maureen screamed out "we are in a video game!" Every one stared at her like she was form mars. "Dont you guys get it!look around! Dosent this place look familiar?" Every one looked around for a while. "Oh my god! Were in travers town!" Sarah finally yelled. 'Man It took you that long!' Maureen thought. Suddenly there was a big bang! "What the!" Sarah began. BANG! They all looked around and saw a huge door that read 'Third District.' When they opened the door they wanted to run. There was a huge aromord heartless. They were about to scream when they heard a voice. "Dont give up Donald"."Hey that sounded like..GOOFY" Bryan yelled. They all ran over to the ledge and looked down. They saw Sora, Donald and goofy fighting the giant heartless. Suddenly the giant heartless blew up. "Never saw that happen." Sarah said. Then Bryan sneezed. "Bryan!" they all yelled.

ok, now it goes into skit form! Yay! go skit!

Sora: who are they?

Donald: Iv never seen them before.

Goofy: Maybe there world got destroyed to, ahuck.

back to were the others were.

Maureen: choking Bryan You idiot! Cant you keep your yap shut for once!

Meg: why? Whatd he do?

Maureen: reveled our hiding spot..

Meg: hits him You idiot!

Sarah: Why do you always have to hurt him!

Bryan: Im gasp sorry.

Maureen: lets go of Bryan Ill get you for this.

Sora: who are you?

Meg, Maureen, Sarah and Bryan spin around.

Bryan: falls to his knees please! Spare us!

Meg: leans over and whispers Bryan theyre good guys.

Bryan: really?

Maureen and Sarah :yes really!

Goofy : Did your world disappear to?

Sarah: yea.

Sora :mine did to.

Bryan: harsh..

Sora :Well, Im Sora. This is Donald and Goofy.

Donald: hi

Goofy: hello.

Others: hi

Meg: Im Meg. This is Sarah , Maureen and..Bryan.

Sora: Hey, by the way...have you guys seen a guy with white hair around here.

Bryan: nope.

Meg: not at all.

Maureen; Na

Sarah: no, sorry.

Sora: oh..ok then..Hey! Why dont you guys come with us!

Goofy: we can go to others worlds on our gummie ship!

Others: wed love to!

Donald: wait a minute, we have to do one thing first..we have to make them do what we did to you Sora.

Meg: oh boy..

Bryan: what?

Donald: You guys have to smile!

Goody: and look goofy like us!

Meg, Bryan, Maureen and Sarah smile like idiots.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: ha ha ha ha ha!

Donald: ok ,heh, you can come.

Maureen: I call shot gun!

Bryan: Dang it!


	2. Chapter 2

1

in the gummie ship  
Bryan: are we there yet  
All: no  
Donald : hes starting to get annoying.  
Meg: you dont have to live with him..  
Goofy: World ahoy  
Maureen: what world?   
Donald: The deep jungle  
Sarah: Cool  
in the deep jungle  
Sora: man its hot  
Meg: were in a jungle what do you expect !  
cable pops out(hes a friend of maureens who loves monkeys..)  
Cable: H I guys  
Maureen: Caleb Your not in this story  
Calbe: yes I am I play one of the monkeys. See my monkey costume  
Sora: You know him?  
Maureen: Its a very LONG confusing story..  
Caleb: Well back to work..Bye  
Bryan: No take me with you  
Meg: Im so not related to you anymore.  
later  
Sarah: monkey attack  
Maureen: Run for your forsaken lives  
Bryan: ahhh trips and falls on face..ow  
Sarah: Bryan no  
Meg: someone do something  
Donald: THUNGA  
lighting kills heartless monkeys.  
Bryan: thanks Donald.  
Sora: wede better go be for more show up  
Maureen: So what are we looking for again?  
Goofy: a key hole  
Bryan:i got it we can..  
Sarah: if it has any thing to do with meatle, spears or a human sacrife..no  
Bryan: ok I dont got it.  
Meg: idiot.  
snap  
Maureen: Bryan, please tell me you did that.  
Bryan:i cant tell you that or else Id be lying.  
All: uh oh..  
roar  
Sarah: leopard  
Sora: its sabor!  
Donald: I though we killed him !Meg: obviously not !  
Sabor: roar  
All: Ahhh !  
Caleb: monkey boy to the rescue  
Maureen: slaps fore headwere doomed.  
Sora: whoa He beat Sabor  
Maureen: What?   
Caleb: If you ever need me just call, MONKEY BOY..AWAY files away  
Sora:..ok that was really really weird.  
more later  
Sora: its getting dark out now..  
Donald: We should make camp.  
All; WHAT  
Sarah :this place is full of heartless  
Meg: what if they attack when were asleep?  
Goofy: hmm..well have to make a camp fire to keep them away.  
a lot later  
Sora: Im cold..supriseingly.  
Maureen: weres Bryan with the wood  
Meg: I told you I should have done it  
Donald: Waa I cant wait any longer im gonna go find some myself.  
Goofy: careful Donald.  
Donald: Ok Ok Big palooka.  
Maureen: dont worry..hes just mad...I hope.  
in the woods  
Donald: Bryan Bryan  
Bryan: Donald is that you?  
Donald: Bryan You have to come back And were is the fire wood?  
Bryan: I got it but..can you help me down?  
Donald: oh brother...  
back at camp  
Sarah: I hope theyre ok...  
Goofy: Im sure theyre fine  
Meg:..Bryans doomed.  
Maureen: were gonna freeze  
Sarah: Man its not that cold..  
10 minutes later  
Meg:its snowing..  
Maureen: I told you were gonna freeze.  
Donald:were back  
All: were have you been  
Donald: Lazy bum here got stuck up a tree..  
All:oh.  
Sarah: Hey i just thought of something were are we supposed to sleep   
Donald: tents  
Bryan:can I stay in the ship?Maureen: yea can I stay in the ship?  
Sora:yea.. Go head Maureen.  
Maureen: thanks runs to ship  
bryan:jerk.


	3. Wonderland

1

2 hours later  
Bryan : MEG  
Meg: WHAT?   
Bryan:weres the bathroom  
All: tree  
Bryan: great...  
morning  
Meg: shh Youll wake him up  
Sarah: just put that there and...there !  
air horn and 10 alarm clocks go off.  
Bryan , Sora ,Donald ,and goofy :Ahhh hhh  
Maureen: what the hell is going on !  
Sora:yea nice under shirt !  
Maureen: shut up...Ok who's idea was it  
Sarah: it was meg idea  
Meg:no it was yours  
Bryan:shut up! god dam!  
everyone stares at Bryan.  
Bryan: what?  
Meg: weve never heard you say something like that..  
Bryan: yes I have  
Sarah:yea and I kissed Sora   
Bryan:You did !  
Sarah: I was kidding!  
Sora:..blushing ok.. We need to go..now .  
Sarah: why?  
Goofy: stamped!  
Sarah: oh..thats why..  
all scream and run to ship.  
Maureen: shot gun !  
Bryan: Man !  
later  
Maureen: OK SO I PRESSED A BUTTON SO WHAT !  
Donald: You could have killed us !  
Maureen: Im sorry And why do you always yell at ME !  
Goofy: Guys please stop fighting.  
Meg: yea your really getting on my Nevrs i dunno how the hell to spell it...  
Donald and Maureen: grr  
LATER  
Maureen:zzzzzz  
Sora: zzzzzz  
Sarah: whispers love birds..  
Both: shut up.  
Bryan: Are we there yet?How bout now? Now?Donald: Not yet !  
Maureen : yawn bryan do you ever shut your yap?  
Bryan:...no pretty much no.  
2 hours later  
Bryan:i need to go wee wee.  
Meg:i told you to go before you left!  
Bryan: i did!  
Donald:were here!  
Bryan: Finally What world?  
Goofy and Donald: Wonderland  
later  
Meg:were the size of peanuts  
Maureen:maybe smaller  
Sora:i found a door   
Bryan: pulls on the door knob.  
:Ow Stop that this instant young boy  
Bryan: Who said that?  
: I did  
all look at the door knob.  
Goofy: you're a talking door knob  
Door knob: Thats right now leave me alon...zzzzzz.  
Maureen: I hate that door knob...  
Bryan:.. I found a passage way  
Sarah: wow..Bryans smart for once.  
Meg: this is a rare moment.  
Donald: Hey can we go inside now  
inside  
?1: guilty as charged  
?2: thats not fair at all  
Sarah: look  
Meg: Its Alice  
?1: who are you and how dare you disturb my court.  
Maureen: Great Its the queen  
Queen: I ask you agian Who are you and why are you intrrupting my court  
Sora: Im sora. This is Donald , Goofy, Bryan, Maureen, Meg and Sarah.  
Alice: Sora Donald Goofy! Help !  
Meg:You let her go or else

Queen: Or else what?  
Meg: gulp  
Bryan: nice one Meg.  
Queen: GET THEM AND OFF WITH THERE HEADS  
All: oh crud Run   
cornered  
Meg: oh double crud  
turn around and garuds are there.  
Sora: oh triple crud.time freezes  
Maureen: Now what  
now it will switch between paragraph and skit a lot  
Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and our 'heros' were in the station of the calling.  
Maureen: Wait Your calling Bryan a hero  
Writer:oh shut your dam piehole

nowas I was writing, four weapons appear. A sword , a magic wand , a shield and a gun.  
Bryan: cool I call..  
Meg: sorry Bryan. Already got the sword.  
Bryan: ok then, I call..  
Sarah: already got the wand.  
Bryan: then I want   
Maureen: I have the gun.  
Bryan:.. Fine a shield  
Then another light flashed and they were back where they were.  
Then the group started to attack the cards. After they defeated the garuds they went back to confront the queen. When our heros arrived there the queen was shocked to see that they were still alive.  
Maureen: mumbles I cant believe you said bryan was a hero..  
Bryan: hello Im right here  
Queen: But thats impossible  
Sora: we beat your stupid graurds  
Sarah: now give us alice  
Queen: Fine..IF you can find prof if her innocency I will set her free, but if you can not..OFF WITH YOUR HEADS  
Meg: She has a sick obsession with that...  
All: meg Shhhh  
Queen: go  
Then the queen locked Alice in a bird cage.  
Alice: Please hurry  
Goofy: We will   
After that the gang went into a mysterious forest. They searched every were for prof but could find not a clue. When all hope was lost and a time of certain doom is predicted to arrive they herd a voice.  
: why the long face children? I ask that because you have long faces, but your not horses !Ahahahahaha.  
Maureen: who said that?  
Sora: I have no idea.  
Sarah: show yourself  
Then out of no were a mysterious looking cat appeared. He was purple and had light purple and pink stripes. He had scary yellow eyes and a devilish smile.  
: I ask agian? Why the long faces?  
Bryan: who are you supposed to be? Houdine?  
: I ask you the same? Do you happen to be the idiot of the group.  
Bryan: Im bryan. And yes I am the idiot of..the...HEY  
The cat thing just laughed and laughed. Everybody stared at him as he started to disappear and reappear agian.Maureen: who are you?  
: I am the Cheser cat. And let me gusse..Your name is Maureen you have brown hair, blue eyes but you originally had hazel your shoe size is 8 you have no boyfriend at the moment you have a dog named Max and you on year got an F in math. I really didnt and you are a gunner.  
Maureen whispered to meg  
Maureen: man hes good.  
Sora: Ok cat boy. Who am I?  
Cheser cat: Your name is Sora you have brown spiky hair, like most in your group, you have blue eyes, your shoe size is 12, have a crush on a girl named Kairi, you are looking for the king and Riku and once got a C+ in reading. And the rest of your names are Meg , Bryan , Sarah , Donald and Goofy.  
Every one stared at him and turned to each other and turned back to the Cheser cat who was giggling.  
Sora: how did you know all of that?  
The cheser cat laughed and turned upside down.  
Cheser cat: I am the one and only Cheser cat I know every thing about every body If you ask me any thing I can answer it like it was a question..he disappears an reappears next to Meg  
as if it were for a two year old Go on ask me anything  
Bryan Smiled devilishly.  
Bryan: what's the meaning of life  
Cheser cat: what ever you want your meaning to be. To annoy people..to eat..whatever you chose is the meaning.  
Bryan started at him like he was in fourth grade reading a book from collage. Every one stared at him and at the cat.  
Sora: ok heres a question and you must answer it  
Donald: no tricks  
Cheser cat: why I wouldnt trick any children as delicate as you seven. Now, what is your question?  
Goofy: how can you find proof of Alices innocents?  
The Cheser cat looked at him his smile fading. He scratched his chin and he smiled and snapped his finger. Suddenly three pink and purple boxes appeared.  
Cheser cat:in one of these boxes will be your answer. But be careful of which you chose  
One is a dud and anther a thud What I mean by thud is..heheh well youll see.  
Sora looked at every one else. They all nodded. He turned back to the boxes. He picked the second one. When it opened up there was a piece of paper that said thud Suddenly Maureen disappeared.  
Meg: what the..  
Suddenly the Cheser cat pulled out a mirror. Shown in it was Maureen inside a bird cage next to Alice.  
Cheser cat: Ill give you one more pick.  
Sora picked the third one and they all looked. A piece of paper said look at the mirror. When they looked they saw heartless trying to attack the queen, Alice and Maureen.  
Bryan: there's a good thing and another good thing. #1. We found proof And the other is Maureen and Alice are ok cause Maureen has a gun  
Meg: Wait How do we get out of here  
Cheser cat: haha Theres no way out now  
Sarah: You let us go now  
Cher cat: only for one thing If you can defeat the heartless I will show you I shall get you out of here and set your friends free.All: fine  
When the Cheser Cat clapped a giant heartless tower appeared. Every one got there weapons and stated to attack and kill the heartless. Once it was defeated they looked at the shocked Cheser cat.  
Cheser cat: How Who What Where Oh fine, a deal is a deal.  
When he snapped his finger There was an exit and then they looked at the mirror. The Cage Disappeared and Maureen and alice were free, But the heartless were still trying to get them  
Sarah: come on We have to get outta here and get Alice and Maureen.  
They ran outside and saw Alice and Maureen.  
Maureen: I see you found proof  
They all attacked and killed the heartless in a matter of a few minutes. Alice even helped fight  
Alice: Thank you for saving me  
But before anybody could say anything the queen was heard yelling at them.  
Queen: You pointing at Sora  
You did this I know you did garuds off with his head  
As the garuds came close to him Maureen Blocked them:   
Maureen: Hey lay off You cant hurt him Number one we found your stupid proof Number two we survived all of YOUR dumb tricks and number three hes my friend So back off you HAG  
The queen stared at her ad she just stared right back. The queen grew full off rage and her face turned as red as an apple.  
Queen: garuds seize them   
Sarah: oh boy..  
They all screamed and ran for there lives.  
Meg: wait What about the keyhole that were looking for   
Every one stopped and suddenly remembered.  
All: the keyhole   
Bryan: The door knob  
Donald: Right Lets go  
Everyone ran to the door. It was till sleeping.  
Meg: ok when it yawns lock it and lets get outta here  
After a few minutes the door knob yawned and Sora locked it.  
Bryan: yes We did it Now lets go before the Gaurds come  
Maureen: Shotgun  
Bryan: oh god man Why why  
2 b continued.  
On the gummie ship everybody is doing what they want to. Meg is reading Soras journal, Maureen is staring out the window ,sarah is talking to goofy and sora and bryan..is doing shadow puppets..on the wall..  
Maureen: can we get on with it?  
Writer: ok ok Miss bossy..  
Maureen: shut ur yap  
Any way They finally got to anthor world.  
Donald: buts its only been 2 minutes  
Writer :so what  
Goofy:what world Donald?  
Donald:uhh...oh yea Hallowen town  
Maureen: Finally!


	4. halloween town

1: I knew these kids were dumThen they got off they all looked very different. Sora Donald and goofy were in there outfits as usual. Maureen was a vampire with red eyes, white skin and black nails and black hair with a red dress on.  
Maureen: what am I some albino  
Writer: shut up  
Bryan: was also a vampire. Sarah looked like a girl version of hallowen sora. Meg was part wolf. All simple costumes not anything fancy.  
Suddenly a ghost pop out and Maureen grabbed onto Sora without realizing it.  
Sora:umm..Maureen..  
Maureen: Oh Sorry..  
: Happy halloween children  
They all turned around to see a skeleton standing behind them with a grin on his face.  
MEg: who are you?  
?" Im Jack, THE PUMPKIN KING  
Sarah: umm..hi..  
Donald: Im donald this is Sora , Goofy, Sarah, Meg , Bryan and Maureen.  
Bryan: dude is it snowing?  
Jack; Why yes it is You see here in Hallowen town we are celebrating Christmas  
All: Chiasmas? Maureen: But this is HALLOWEN TOWN not santa clause land Bryan: you must mean Christmas town  
Maureen:..yea sure. Whatever.  
Bryan: Can you take us to..Christmas town?  
Jack: why I would be pleased Follow me  
Jack started to run and our seven heros followed. While they were running they saw things only imaginable in a dream. Dead people were walking around Witches flying and cackling in the air Mummies every were It was like being in a nightmare or bryans nightmare adleast..  
Bryan: hey Writer: will you guys quit complaining?   
They went through the graveyard deep into the forest.  
Sarah: were are we?  
Maureen: there's a circle of doors for a different holiday..  
Jack: the one in the middle is Christmas town Lets hurry  
When he opened the door they all looked inside. Nothing but air. Suddenly the wind blew hard and an unseen force pushed them in the door way and locked them in They were falling, White snowflakes swirling around them. When they saw the end of the tunnel they all landed on giant snow flakes They rode them down to the sow covered ground. They looked around and wondered if they were in a dream..or was this reality? It was reality. They found that out by pinching Bryan. They ran down the hill and ran around in the snow as if they were little children.Even Donald After a while they all got tried and fell down laughing. Jack walked down to them.Jack; Come on I want you to meet Sandy claws  
Meg: Who's Sandy claws?  
Sora: I think he means Santa Clause.  
Donald: oh..were is he?  
Jack: over there in that tall building.  
bryan: well what are we standing here for Lets go They all got up and ran for the tall building, but suddenly heartless blocked there way They all yelled and went to stop but instead fell on each other. Then after they got up they grabbed there weapons and fought the heartless. Yet it was no use, they cloudnt be defeated. They all feel from exhaustion. Jack had disappeared some where and they were laying out in the cold snow. The heartless started laughing and jumping up and down.  
Bryan: Im soo...c..cold.  
Meg: were in snow..w.. what do you.f. f. figure?  
Sora: wheres..Jack?  
Sarah: I dont know..  
later  
Goofy: I cant see anything  
Donald: me ether  
Maureen: where are we?  
It was really dark and they all still felt very cold..colder than before. They cloud not see anything or hear anything. Suddenly they heard a nosie.  
Sora: dose anybody else hear that?  
Others: yea..  
Maureen: were on the ground..I think.Bryan: I hear a voice...ahhh Im dead The lord is calling us Meg: Bryan shut up  
Then they all heard laughing. A deep scary laughing.They also heard little children laughing..laughing devilishily.  
b, but there even dumber then I thought  
Donald: Hey Goofy and I arnt kids  
?" Well excuse me Ahahahahaha  
Meg: I can see I wish I couldnt.  
Bryan: Hey1 Then are we blind NO  
Meg: your not blind Your blindfolded Bryan: oh..but still How can you see  
Meg: Cause I got mine taken off  
Bryan:..oh.  
?; Hmm...you must be the stupid one. You go first  
Bryan: Wouldnt it be better if we saw how we were gonna die?  
:.hm..I gusse so..Shock Lock Barrel Un blindfold them   
Shock Lock and Barrel Did what they we told to and un blindfolded the gang. They all saw that they were in an old tree house, it was a really old tree house. Then they saw a giant heartless there They just started at it. Then they looked over to see the one and only Oggie boogie They all gasped and he laughed at the expressions on there faces.  
Donald: What did you do with Jack?  
Oggie: hes still out there looking for you idiots Hell never find you now Especially after the heartless get you Ahhahahahahaha  
Maureen: Youd better let us go or else Oggie: heheh..or else what?  
Maureen: this  
She then took her gun and shot out the window. It took a few seconds but then it turned into a huge explosion. With that part of the tree house exploded and the ropes holding them down were broken. Shock , lock and barrel were sent flying Oggie almost fell off but kept his balance, he still fell though. Then they all got up and ran for there lives. Oggie sent the heartless after them. They tried to attack it but it was immune to all of t here attacks. Suddenly when time was about to run out, it was hit by a giant flaming pumpkin They turned around and saw jack throwing flaming pumpkins at it. They all ran over got some pumpkins and threw them at the heartless.Eventually the heartless got weak and fell. Instead of then throwing them at the heartless they threw the pumpkins at Oggie boogies tree house It eventually fell and oggie died. The heartless was destroyed and they all ran for the door that led to hallowen town. When they got back they heard something.  
: Bark Bark  
Bryan: Did you hear that?  
Meg: yea..  
Suddenly a white ghost dog flew past them. They all stared with wonder as it flew towards jack.  
Jack: Zero   
Zero: Ruff Ruff  
Maureen: aw Its so cute  
Meg: what is it?  
Jack: This is my dog, Zero  
Donald: Thats a dog?  
Goofy: hes kinda cute  
Sora: yea  
Zero: Ruff  
Meg: look That tomb stone has a lock on it...  
All: A lock Its the keyhole  
Meg: I knew that..  
Sora then locked it. They said good-bye and left for anthor world.


	5. lion boy and the pridelands

1gummie shipMeg: can I pick a world this time   
Donald:..fine Just stop annoying me  
Meg: Yay I pick...that one  
Donald: every body hold on  
Bryan: I think Im gonna be sick  
Sora: get sick over there  
bang  
Sarah: what was that?  
Goofy: Nothing we need to worry about I Think...  
Donald: There's the world Bryan: getting sick thats..puke great.  
Maureen: what world?  
Goofy: The pride lands  
All: yay   
Bryan: puke hurray..puke  
IN THE GORGE When they got there the pride lands were a disaster Every thing was dead or dying. Sora was turned in a lion cub, Donald was a bird I think a seagull... goofy was a turtle, Bryan was a gazelle, Maureen was a hyena, meg was an water buffalo and sarah was a zebra.  
Maureen: Im not complaining but..anrt the hyenas bad?  
Writer: well your not..live with it  
As I was saying they looked around. The they heard laughing. They turned around and saw shenize banzai and ed. They had a silly grin on there faces.  
Maureen: uh..hi..Shenize: Hello meat.  
Bryan: uh oh..  
Banzai: Hey Have i seen you before?  
Maureen:..uh..no i dont think so.  
Sarah: were not form here...ED: Ahhahahahahaha  
roar  
Shienzie: Scar  
They looked up to see at horrible looking lion. They all started to run but the hyenas blocked them. The lion roared agian.  
Scar: who are you?  
Sora: Im Sora. This is Bryan donald goofy Maureen meg and sarah.  
Scar looked at them. They were frightened not knowing what he was going to do. Sarah started to back up but she heard the hyenas growling so she stopped. Scar walk towards them and they got even more scared. He looked at them one by one. Then he looked at Sora and Maureen.Scar: Have i seen you before?  
They both shook there heads.  
Scar: If your not part of my kingdom you will die Hyenas sick them  
They hyenas laughed and ran for them. They yelled and ran for there lives. Across the desert valley. They ran as fast as they could. They saw a small jungle and ran for it. When they got there they saw a lion, a kind looking lion.  
All: simba He looked over and looked at them, but when he saw Maureen he started to growl.  
Sora: No its ok She's good  
Simba: what are you guys doing here?  
Donald: We came here to see you but we instead saw hyenas.Maureen: And this lion named Scar  
Meg; he was mean He sent his hyenas after us just because we werent form the Pried lands Hes a bad cat is you ask me  
Simba: Hes my uncle.  
Everyone looked at Simba.  
Sarah: But how You and you father were nothing like him You guys are nice Not evil  
Simba:i know, but thats him evil and mean. I wish i could go back...Goofy: why dont you?  
Simba: Because what i did...i killed my own father.  
Sarah: No you didnt That dirty no good scar did it  
Simba: Are you sure? I know i did..  
Sora: sarahs right You didnt do it at all  
Maureen: you have to go kick that scars butt after what he did Well even go with you  
: If you guys go we will to They all looked over to see Timon and pummba. Then they saw Sora meg and Maureen and yelled.  
Simba: Its ok guys, there friends of mine.  
Timon: Ok whew Thats was close  
Pummba: well help you get your home back Simba  
Simba: Thanks guys.  
They all got prepared and started to head for the pride lands. They sneaked passed the hyenas and looked across what used to be the savanna. They saw Pride rock. They started walking  
towards it.Sarah: So Simba will attack Scar and we attack the hyenas?  
Others: Yep.  
When they got there they started to attack the hyenas and Simba went to get scar. After a while the seven finished and had heard nothing of Simba. They started to call him but got no answer.  
Then it started to rain. They saw a little cave and ran inside. It was really small but they all fit. After a while they all fell asleep. Simba had defeated scar and was looking around for the gang. He called them and roared and he got no answer. Then he saw the cave. He ran over and looked inside. He looked inside and started to giggle. He saw them all sleeping. He left them and went into the kings den, which now belonged to him. When the gang woke up the couldnt remember anything But then the looked outside and remember the pridlands..but now the pridelands were beautiful They werent evil and dark. They were lovely and beautiful.  
Timon: So you guys finally decided to get up, did you?  
They turned around and saw Timon and Pummba standing there.  
Bryan: Hey guys Were simba?  
Pummba: Hes out right now. We were gonna go back to the jungle for some fun  
Timon: Would ya like to come?  
All: Would we ever  
They all went for the jungle. They swam in the river, ran around and climber trees. They just acted stupid and funny. It was now night and they all knew they had to go. Before that MEg shouted out "what about the keyhole?  
Sora: We sealed it while you guys were sleeping  
Meg: oh..  
So they all said good-bye and left.  
Maureen: i hope Simba becomes a great king.  
Goofy: Im sure he will be


	6. whats left of the world

1later  
Meg: weve been wandering in space for hours.  
Donald: All of the worlds are gone  
Bryan: Oh yea? What's that?  
They all looked out and saw a strange world, one they have never seen before. It was white and it looked like it was clouds of snow. They went to it and got out.  
Bryan: Its like heaven..  
Maureen: I think it is heaven  
Sarah: Heavens made of snow?  
Goofy: Hey Its not snow  
Sora: There clouds..  
Meg: We are in heaven  
Donald: Why do you say that?  
MEg: one were on clouds,2 this place is awesome And 3..we look like angles  
They all looked at them selves. There cloths were the same but they were white. Then they saw they all had angle wings. They stared at each other, and almost all passed out.  
Bryan:i wonder if we can fly.  
Maureen: We can What do ya think we have wings for?  
They tried to fly, and they did They were soaring in the air They looked down and saw what looked like There old home.  
Maureen: look Its bryans house And Mr. Natters ice cream store  
Bryan: yay Thats were we got all of our seasalt ice-cream  
Sora: This is where you used to live?  
Maureen: uh huh Come on well show you  
They all got up and flew down to the ground. They landed and looked around. No one was around. They called to people and no one came. Suddenly they heard something. They turned around and saw heartless every where They went to fly but their wings disappeared. They got out there weapons and fought them. Then when the heartless were defeated they ran to bryans house. The side of the house was still broken. Every thing near where the heartless was gone. They ran inside the house looking for Bryans parents and pets. Non were found. They went into his room and looked around. Every thing was broken and destroyed. As they walked around they heard things break and snap under there bare feet. They heard something run up the stairs. They looked and saw bryans dog Standing there.  
Bryan: Cherry Your alive Cherry barked and ran over to Bryan. He barked with joy.  
Maureen: I wonder what happened to everybody.  
Sarah: i dunno. Maybe they all disappeared to.  
Sora: Your home seems nice, i wish there was people though. If there was it would be less creepy.  
Sora was right, their home was creepy. No people, no animals. The only living things were the 7 heros and Cherry. They went back out side and looked around. Still no stighed of anybody.  
Bryan: I think we should leave..  
Sarah: Why?  
Bryan: Cause when its scary and no ones around a lot of things will happen. Bad things  
Meg: how do you know?  
Bryan: t.v.  
Maureen: oh brother..wheres Sora?  
Donald: He was just here Maureen: Sora Sora where are you?  
Goofy: I hope hes ok.  
Donald: Sora if this is a trick..  
Donald was suddenly cut off by a scream. Cherry started to bark and run around.  
Maureen: Sora? Is that you?   
Sora: help me  
: Hold still ya runt  
Donald: It came from over there.  
They all ran over to a bush to see someguy there.   
Sarah: Who are you?  
The guy turned around.  
: Why should i tell you twerps?  
Goofy: Its Pete  
Pete: the one and only   
Maureen looked around for any sign of Sora. Then she saw Sora laying lifeless on the ground.  
Maureen: Sora Oh my god  
Meg: What did you do to him you fat pig  
Pete: i didnt do anything to the kid Why am i wasting my time with you punks?  
He then pick up Sora and tried to carry him to his ship but Maureen ran in front of him and threaten to shoot him.  
Maureen: Put..him..down..now  
Pete: Why should i listen to you?  
Then heartless appeared all around her but she didnt move at all. She didnt even blink. All of the others just stood there watching, waiting, watching.  
Bryan: dude you know those w words scare me  
Writer: Shut up you  
She still stood there, eyes full of anger, her eyes were so full of hate they turned blood red.  
Maureen: i said, put him down.  
Pete was now kinda scared of her.  
Maureen: Now ass  
Meg: ouch, that was harsh.  
Pete was shivering now. Slowly he grabbed Sora and put him down.  
Maureen: Now get outta my dam sight before i make every waking moment of your pathetic life full of pain  
Every one stared wondering what Pete would do. Pete ran for his life for who knows where and all of the heartless disappeared. Once they was gone Maureen went over and picked up Sora. She carried him over to the others and put him down. Everyone was still staring at her. She stared back at them.  
Goofy:Are you feeling ok?  
Maureen closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes they were normal. She looked around and up at everyone.  
Maureen: What? Who? What happened?  
Meg: You dont remember?  
Maureen shook her head.  
Bryan: You just scared Pete outta his wits  
Donald: Hes probably still running Maureen: i cant remember anything..  
They heard a moan. They all looked at Sora. He was starting to come back. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone.  
Maureen: Sora  
Maureen ran over and hugged him. He hugged her to.  
later they had to leave because of the fact Pete might still be there.On the gummie ship  
Goofy: we should rest a while.  
Sarah: were?  
Donald:well find somewhere.  
Then Donald and Goofy heard snoring. They looked to see every one had fallen asleep. Well Meg and bryan did. Maureen Sora and sarah were still up, barley.  
Sora: Maureen?  
Maureen: Yea?  
Sora: Thanks for saving me back there.  
Maureen: No problem.  
Sora leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a little. Sarah was trying to make a house outta cards. After a while Maureen fell asleep with her head on Soras should and he fell asleep to. Sarah was still trying to make a house outta cards.  
Sarah: Why is it so hard  
Writer: Not my Fault  
Sarah: mumblesevery things your fault..  
Writer: i heard that  
Sarah: Its your fault were here What ever you write happens to us so we end up here I hate you, so bacicly i hate Meg.  
Writer: Hey Maureen bryan wrote some of this to  
Donald : will you just stop fighting?  
Anyway They finally saw anthor world. It was Travers town agian. So they decided to stop there anyway. There were less people there, but more moogles   
Maureen: Yay Moogles hugs a Moogle  
Meg: Oh brother...  
Maureen holding moogle i love them so much  
Meg: You remind me of Lu-Lu.  
Maureen: So i like moogles Writer: Can we move on?  
Maureen: can i keep the Moogle?  
Writer: Yea sure whatever  
Maureen: Ok lets move on


	7. What seems like the end when it isnt

1  
The just walked around and did what they pleased. Sora and Bryan went to an arcade, Donald looked at a potion shop, Goofy and Meg into a candy shop, Maureen and her new pet Moogle went into the Synthesis Shop and Sarah went for pizza. They all met up at the first destric and they all had something new. Bryan and Sora had a sack of prizes. Goofy and meg each had four sacks of candy. Maureen and her Moogle had three sacks full of millions and millions of synthesis items. Sarah had A sack of Sodas and food. donald after a while showed up with a sack of potions.  
Sarah: How much munny did we spend?  
Maureen: 700 munny..  
Moogle: 794 munny kupo.  
Bryan: 300 munny...  
Sora: 406..  
Donald 200..  
Goofy and Meg: 4000 munny  
Sarah used 576 munny..so we have only..1,800 munny left.   
Donald: We need some more munny.Moogle: For what kupo?  
Donald: To get more weapons.  
Sora: Well, I guesse we get jobs.  
All: Okay.  
Writer: So the 8 of them went to look for jobs. Sarah, Bryan, and Sora all delivered mail on a skateboard. Maureen and Meg helped carry heavy(and I mean HEAVY) things. Don't ask me how, it was really hard.  
Maureen: You're telling me I almost died it was so heavy Why couldn't Donald or someone have that job  
Donald: Hey   
Writer: So anyway… Moogle, Goofy and Donald showed skateboard tricks. At 5:00 they all met up in the first district next to where the gummi ship is.  
Meg: So, how much munny did u guys get? I got 500.  
Maureen: 500 also.  
Sarah: Sora, Bryan, and I all got 679 munny.  
Goofy: 700  
Donald: 700.  
Moogle: I would have got 700, but they said I was so good, they gave me 850 kupo  
Meg: Let's see, we needed…  
Donald: At least 1,200 more.  
Meg: Okay, 5,223 more. And our's together makes…  
Writer: They all started counting in their heads until Moogle shouted,  
Moogle: 5,323  
Meg: Yea We have 5,323 munny to spend on weapons. Thanks to Moogle with the extra munny, we have enough  
Donald: So, let's go to the store and get some weapons Writer: So they all went to the store and spent 5,323 on weapons. Now they're back down to 1,800 munny.  
Maureen:Oh great, its practically like we did all that for nothing.  
Meg: No it's not…  
Maureen: Oh, you're right. Never mind about that last thing.Meg: Whatever.  
Writer: They all went to the third district to see the Dalmatians. Suddenly, heartless appeared. They all took out their weapons and started to fight.  
Bryan: Take this you no good stink' in heartless  
Writer: Bryan hit 3 heartless with his sheild and started to fight others. Then, 5 heartless circled Sarah.  
Sarah: Okay, get ready to die Writer: Sarah Spun in a circle, with her wand out, and let her wand go through all the heartless.  
Meg: Are they almost gone ?  
Writer: Meg started to put her small sword away.  
Maureen: There's only one left.  
Writer: Maureen ran towards the last one and shot it with her gun. It went flying into a wall and died.  
Maureen: Yea  
Moogle: High five kupo  
Writer: Moogle and Maureen gave each other a high-five and they all went into the Dalmatians' house. When they walked in, they saw the two parents, and 98 puppies. They needed one more puppy.  
Pongo: If only we could find that one last puppy Writer: Moogle reached into his pocket (I didn't know he had pockets either, so don't ask) and took out a pink box. He gave it to Pongo.  
Pongo: What's this?  
Writer: The box started shaking. Everyone backed up besides Moogle. Then, a puppy popped out  
Pongo: The last puppy It's the last puppy ever We found our dogs thanks to all of you   
Moogle: You're welcome, kupo.  
Writer: After the puppy was returned, they all went outside and went back to the first district.  
Maureen: What now?  
Writer: The story's almost over Relax  
Maureen: Fine But you better hurry up I'm hungry  
Writer: Grr… Anyway, maybe you should open the door next to that creepy guy.  
Maureen: Okay.  
Writer: They went by the door and opened it. They ended up in the third district and the door closed behind them.  
Maureen: HEY WE WERE JUST HERE  
Writer: Oh well  
Meg: I guesse we go back to the first district.  
Writer: As they started walking, a giant heartless appeared Sora took out his key blade, Maureen took out her gun, Bryan and Goofy took out their shields, Meg took out her small sword, Moogle took out his spear, and Sarah and Donald took out their wands.  
All: Let's do this  
Writer: The heartless came towards them and they got ready to fight. They all fought and fought for about 10 minutes. Only 3 more hits and it was done for  
Maureen: Moogle Be careful  
Moogle: What ?Writer: Moogle looked at Maureen. When he looked the heartless saw that he wasn't paying attention. The giant heartless stopped attacking the others and ran to Moogle. Right when Moogle looked it was to late. He got hit and went flying to the wall. There was a sudden pause, and then we hit the wall. It seemed like in slow motion, he feel to the ground.  
Maureen: NOOOO  
Writer: Maureen screamed as she ran towards Moogle. She put him on her leg, and checked his heart. He was breathing, but lightly. There was blood by his mouth, and Maureen whipped it off. Maureen: You will pay for this  
Writer: Maureen put Moogle down. She got so angry she ran to the heartless. She put her gun in front of her. She ran past him but still faced him. She got ready and… FIRE Some appeared and no one could see anything. The all coughed. The smoke finally left. She defeated him They all cheered. But not Maureen. She ran back to Moogle.

Maureen: Moogle WWWWHHHYYY  
Writer: Donald reached into his pocket. He took out a potion and gave it to Moogle.  
Moogle sat up.  
Moogle: What…What happened kupo?  
Bryan: You got hit really hard.  
Sarah: Yea, and Donald healed you.  
Meg, Goofy, and Sora: Are you okay?  
Moogle: I feel like nothing happened kupo.  
Writer: Maureen hugged Moogle really tight. Sarah saw a cut on Bryan's leg. She took out bandages.  
Sarah: Oh, Bryan, I'll fix that.  
Writer: Sarah wrapped Bryan's leg where the cut was.Sarah: There.  
Bryan: Thanks.  
Writer: They both looked at each other and smiled.  
Meg: Okay… Let's get out of here before something else happends.  
Bryan, Sarah, Maureen, Moogle, Sora, Donald, and Goofy: OKAY  
The End

Will be continued..evecually

Meg: Were working on it...

Maureen: wed also like to thank one of my best friends for helping us.. Mostly meg ,with the ending. Her name is Sarah Devine. I LOVE THE OMEN!

All: Thanks Sarah!

Maureen: omen! By the way.. This is FAR from over.

Bryan: Very, very, very far.


End file.
